Senior Class President
by taneshad
Summary: Bella is running for class president, with her best friend Alice as vice and her other best friend Rose as treasurer. Little does she know, new boy Edward Cullen and his brothers Jasper and Emmet are also planning to run. Who will win? Canon Some fluff
1. Chapter 1

"BAM" I heard the door to the girls' bathroom slam and the sound of and expensive pair of Jimmy Choo's clicking against a tiled floor. As the sound of the footsteps came closer I flinched internally knowing who the sound belonged to. Here I was sitting on top of the lid of a toilet with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. This morning my best friend in the world, Alice Brandon had cornered me clutching a piece of pink paper in her hand. Alice is a tiny human being only standing at about five feet. Her frame is small and petite and she has the face of a high fashion model. Her short midnight black hair is usually pinned down into curls around her face and her attire usually consists of lots of expensive French designers. I had been avoiding her all day because I knew the reason why she kept trying to get me alone. The applications for senior class president had come out just this morning and Alice thought I would be the perfect candidate. She wanted me to run for president, her for vice and our other best friend Rosalie for treasurer. Rosalie Hale is a tall statuesque blonde, and the third member of our trio.

"Bella" Alice's high pitched voice brought me back down to reality. Here I was still sitting on the toilet.

"I know you're in here Isabella Marie Swan, I saw you come in, I see everything" She shouted and then paused to hear my response. _Chirp chirp chirp. _That was the sound of crickets.

"BELLAAAAA" she screeched through the door. Ohh she's getting frustrated now.

"If you don't come out right this second, I will tell Mike Newton about that dream you had the other night" Okay she got me.

"What dream?" I questioned to the door. I decided to play dumb. She cant really be talking about that dream.

"You know silly" She drew the words out slowly like I was 5 "The one about you and him" She paused "and the sauna" I gasped. She wouldn't. I told her about that in best friend confidence. No way would Alice Brandon betray my trust like that. Mike Newton is the school's clown, and he has had a kind of infatuation with me since day one. I don't really know why though, I'm just plain Bella.

"You wouldn't" I said as I finally managed to form words.

"Oh, but I think I would, unless you come out here this instant" She replied. I knew I would have to give-up and come out sooner or later. To save her the trouble of climbing under the cubicle door, I got up and unlocked the door. It flicked from and red un-vacant to a green vacant. I decided to just act casually to piss her off more. It's her own fault; she's the one who brought up the sauna dream.

"Oh hey Alice" I said as I strolled out of the cubicle. I even flushed to make her mad. "What brings you here?"

"You know why I am here Bella Swan, don't you dare play dumb with me." she practically shouted. I swore I saw her burst a blood vessel in her eye.

"Okay Alice, calm down" I finally surrendered.

"Bells, please listen to me" She paused again to make sure she had my attention; she was doing that a lot today. "I think you would be a great senior class president. You know it too. You're smart, organized, a little shy but still a natural born leader."

"Aliceee" I whined "You know I don't like the attention and I would have to make a speech in front of the whole school and speak at assembly every week."

"Bella" God she was stubborn today "Rose and I will be with you when you do the speeches, we want this too you know, without you we wont be able to run, come on, take one for the team, you know how good school president looks on your college applications."Okay she had me there, but still.

"You know what Alice?" She looked up at me hesitantly "I'll think about and get back to you after school, were still meeting at my place right?"

"Yes Bella" She trilled "I'll see you then" She knew she had me. I hated the fact that I was like putty in her hands.

I heard the unmistakable soft purr of Alice's Porsche up the driveway and knew the little pixie would be through the door in a flash. I had been thinking about the senior class president issue all through English lit today, Mrs. Newman had to ask me a question twice about Shakespeare's Macbeth, one of my favorite plays. I was now sitting here with Rose as she flipped through a fashion magazine. Both our heads snapped up as Alice busted through the door.

"Honey I'm home" she exclaimed. Rose giggled while I shook my head. She was always so dramatic. She took her coat off and put her bag down and then skipped over to us and sat on the floor with her back up against the couch.

"So Bella, thought any more about the whole class president thing?"She asked.

"No, not really" I snapped at her. She didn't really deserve it but I was a little bit on the fence about what I wanted to do.

"Oh, okay" She turned back to face the TV and pretended like she wasn't wounded by my abruptness. Crap, I'm a bitch.

"Sorry Alice that was wrong of me, it's just I don't really know what to do. I'm really confused at the moment. On one hand I really want to be class president and I think it would be an amazing experience. On the other I think of the embarrassment of making a speech and probably pulling the stage down with my clumsiness. "I told them.

"Bella I think you should do it" This was the first time Rose had voiced her opinion on the subject.

"Really?" I asked.

"Definitely. Who cares if you trip or make a fool out of yourself? We'll be their backing you up and it will all be worth it when you end up in Harvard where you should be." She told me.

Yea she's right. I should do it. "Okay" I whispered.

"Yesss" Alice screeched in a tone probably only dogs could hear. She practically sprinted over to her bag and pulled out the pink application form she had cornered me with at the beginning of the day. I really hoped I was making the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Sorry about the first chapter ******** the grammar and spelling was pretty horrible and there was no author's note or page breaks or disclaimer. Overall it was just pretty horrible. I am really new to posting (but definitely not to fan fiction) so I didn't really know what I was doing. But thanks to the few people that put this story on alerts. **

**This chapter has a little bit of Easter flavor in it ******** Thanks to Hamish and Andy for my inspiration for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer….pffft I WISH. If I was I would not be writing fan fiction. I would be partying it up in the Bahamas, blowing all my money :P **

Previously:

"_Yesss" Alice screeched in a tone probably only dogs could hear. She practically sprinted over to her bag and pulled out the pink application form she had cornered me with at the beginning of the day. I really hoped I was making the right decision. _

Chapter 2: Easter Bonnet Parade

All the questions on the form were pretty standard. Name, Date of Birth, Mothers and Fathers details, Social security number and all that jazz. As I came to the bottom of the page, I saw the essay section. I groaned. Alice looked up from the magazine she was reading with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked.

"Essay section" was all I said. She smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Don't worry Bella. I f you read the sentence under it you would have seen that either you could do the essay or someone else could do it saying why you would make a great president. Rose and I did it in free period after lunch." She exclaimed as she pulled out several pieces of paper that were stapled together. I guessed that was the essay and her and Roses application forms . She passed it to me and I took it, stapling it to the back of the pink form.

I turned to Rose, wondering how they both knew I would end up caving. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly at me.

The next day Alice had made sure we were early to school so we could had in our forms and scope out the competition. The only other people that had applied were the Cullen brothers. Emmett, Edward and Jasper. The Cullen brother's moved to Fork's at the beginning of the year with their parents. Their mother, an interior designer and their father a surgeon. They lived in a huge mansion near the forest . No one really talked to them and most of the time they sat by themselves. As soon as we found out the Cullen's were running against us Rosalie had become exceedingly nervous and I had no idea why.

"Well that's good."Alice exclaimed. "That means we only have three people running against us, only one campaign to sabotage!" She laughed. I just rolled my eyes and started walking to my first class.

When I reached my locker at the end of first class, I started undoing the lock and then putting my books in. As I did this Alice and Rosalie walked up to me. Alice grabbed a huge pink notebook out of her bag with a huge pink fluffy pen. I caught Rosalie's eye I had to stifle back giggles, but Alice caught it and stared daggers into both of us. At the top of the notebook I saw it had been custom-made and read "From the beautiful mind of Alice Brandon".

"So guys" She started. "I think we should sit down one day and strategize a little bit."

"About what ?"I asked her. She couldn't be talking about the campaign could she? Strategize with what? All we are going to do is get buttons made and say a speech. That was it.

"The campaign silly" They both replied at the same time. Oh God.

"Guys all we are going to do is get a few buttons made and say a speech right?" I asked hopefully.

"Not likely Bella. We have to beat those Cullen's. We have to make ourselves look good in front of the student body and all the teachers'. They get a vote to you know?" Alice told me. At the mention of the Cullen's name Rosalie stood up a little bit straighter.

"Yes Alice I know that" I snapped.

"Good. So I have lined up a few things for us to volunteer for so we can appear more friendly and willing to help. So then people will vote for us!"She squealed.

"Great" I muttered sarcastically. Alice just continued on pretending she didn't hear anything. By this time the bell had rang and we were heading to our first class of the day.

"I have volunteered Bella to judge the Easter bonnet parade along with Edward Cullen at the orphanage down the road from here on Saturday." She said. As soon as the Cullen's was mentioned Rosalie and I just stared at her shocked and she frowned. "I, Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett Cullen will be supervising the event. " She continued speaking to both me and Rosalie. "After our chat this morning I went to see Mrs. Cope so we could arrange all the things I had planned to volunteer us for. Everything the orphanage, the bake sale, the elderly home, the animal shelter they were signed up for them all."She said with a frown. "I was worried at first and plus how did they beat me getting there? And how coincidental was it that they were all the same things that were on out list? But I asked Mrs. Cope and she said Jasper Cullen had come into her office only 10 minutes before me so it wasn't by that much but still it doesn't matter. We are just going to have to learn to co-operate with them and out-shine them in all the volunteer work we do."She finished in a frustrated tone.

A few seconds of silence passed. Then Rosalie finally responded.

"Wow" she muttered. "Who would have thought the Cullen's would take their campaign as seriously as us?"

"I know" Alice replied.

"It doesn't matter you guys."I said trying to cheer them up. "Okay so Alice can you pick me up at 10 tomorrow, and then we can go and pick-up Rose after that."I looked at Rosalie for conformation and she nodded her head. "What time do we have to be at the orphanage?"I asked Alice.

"About quarter to 11"She responded happily. She was back to her cheery self now because I was interested in an activity involving the campaign.

"Okay that works out great. I'll see you guys at lunch." I said and walked off to my next class.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was at home, thinking about what type of Easter bonnet I was going to scrounge up for the next day. Alice had kindly informed me at lunch that we would be required to make our own Easter bonnet for our volunteer work at the orphanage tomorrow. I knew Alice would go over the top and Rosalie could make a plastic bag look hot. I was thinking about just going and buying a pair of oversized rabbit ears, but stopped myself because that would be cheating. And because I would probably end up looking like a playboy bunny. Finally after 2 hours and a trip to Wal-Mart I had finished. My Easter bonnet consisted of a giant black witch's hat; with little miniature chicks glued the rim. I was extremely happy with my efforts and went to bed feeling just a little bit proud.

The next day I woke-up groggy and 10 minutes late. I rushed to shower and dress and make it down stairs in time. I was just shoving a granola bar in my mouth when I heard Alice's car out side. I had decided to just put my hat in my bag and only put it on when I was safe from the eyes of the general public. I quickly ran through the rain towards the yellow Porsche. I opened the door and felt the warmth spread towards my body. I shivered involuntarily.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted me and then sped off in the direction towards Rosalie's house. I finally tore my eyes away from my clothes which had gotten wet in the rain and looked up at Alice. She was wearing her Easter bonnet, with her head held high and proud. It looked like something off the movie "My Fair Lady". It was huge, easily bigger than her. It was an actual bonnet, covered in crepe paper with crepe paper cuttings hanging of the edge. On the top sat a huge pink rabbit. I giggled out loud and she turned to face me.

"What Bella?" She asked. "Is my Easter bonnet to over the top for you?"

"No Alice."I responded, still giggling. "Its just very big, that's all."

When we arrived at Rosalie's house the rain finally stopped and the clouds opened up. Rosalie came strutting out of her house with her Easter bonnet sitting proudly on her head. Rosalie's hat was a plastic crown with flowers glued to it and a giant Easter egg sitting in the middle. She jumped in the car quickly.

"Hi Guys" She greeted us.

Alice responded with a bright "Good morning Rose!" and I just kinda grunted.

It only took 10 minutes to get to the orphanage as it was juts down the road from forks high. Edward Cullen's silver Volvo was already parked in the car park.

"What the hell?" Alice exclaimed. "We didn't have to be here for another 15 minutes. And they're here already? DAMN" She yelled as she hit the steering wheel.

"It's okay Alice" Rosalie tried to calm her down as we got out of the car.

As we walked in we heard heaps of high-pitched giggling and huge BANG. We started walking a little bit faster to see what all the ruckus was about. As we entered the room we saw heaps of children wearing little Easter hats and Emmett Cullen laying flat on his stomach with a pair of bunny ears on his head. He looked up at us and he smiled.

"Hey Rosalie" He said staring at Rosalie. We both turned to face her with our jaws dropped.

"Hey Emmett" She replied and then blushed. Rosalie Hale blushed?? What was going on here? Is that why she would always act weird when we talked about the Cullen's? Does she have a thing for Emmett?

I searched the rest of the room Edward and Jasper. Jasper had a cowboy hat on with little eggs glued to it. He was holding the hand of a little girl who was screaming her head off. The front and back of her pants were all wet and she was standing in a puddle of yellow liquid. Alice turned to me and sighed and then made her way over to Jasper. She took the girls hand and led her over to the bathroom. Jasper looked at her in awe and gushed,

"Oh thank you Alice."She just smiled at him and kept walking over to the bathroom with the little girl.

I finally found Edward crouched in the corner with a boy that looked about 12. Edward was wearing a baseball helmet with a little chick glued on top. I had always had a soft spot for Edward Cullen. He was so gorgeous, but everyone treated him as a loner. He was in my biology class but w e had never spoken. The boy was sitting with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Edward was obviously trying to get him to join the group but he didn't want to. Edward finally gave-up and stood-up. He dusted himself off and looked up. He had obviously caught me staring at him and smiled and waved. I just blushed and waved back. He started walking over to me but then Alice stood up on a chair and announced;

"Attention everybody! The Easter bonnet parade will start in five minutes! Please start lining up."

Edward sighed and we both I turned and started getting the children lined up. Once the kids were lined up Alice, Rose and I stood at one side of the room and the boy's stood on the other. Alice stood up on her chair again and announced;

"Okay everybody, each line will do a lap of the room and then come and sit down. Edward and Bella will then announce the winner!"

As the lines moved there were many different varieties of hats. There were just plain bunny ears, ice-cream containers, and hats with eggs.

One boy wore a top hat, covered in gold cellophane, with different colored chocolate eggs glued to the top. He was leading one of lines through the giant room. As the boy walked past, Emmett swiftly ripped one of the eggs from the hat, unwrapped it and shoved it in his mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, he smiled a big stupid grin at us. We doubled over laughter because he didn't realize his teeth were covered in a thick layer of chocolate. Once the boy realized his hat had been toyed with he stormed up to Emmett. He just laughed at the boy's furious expression and patted the top of his hat. The boy clenched his jaw. He couldn't have been over the age of 10. He pulled his leg back and suddenly Emmett's face became serious. Then the boy released his leg and kicked Emmett hard, right smack bang in the middle of Emmett's family jewels.

I spotted Jasper and Edward holding on to the table for support, they were laughing so much. At the end Edward and I judged the parade. We both agreed that the boy with the top hat deserved to win. We gathered the children in the room and said our goodbyes. On the way out to the cars we heard Emmett call over his shoulder "We'll see you girls at the bake sale."

Alice laughed and replied "You sure will!"

The car ride home was quiet. Nobody had spoken a word then suddenly Rosalie shouted;

"I THINK I LIKE EMMETT CULLEN" and then she blushed and looked out the window. Twice in a day I thought. Wow she must really like him. Alice and I just laughed and then I said "Yes Rose we know."

**Sorry I had to cut it short ******** my mum was bugging me to get off the computer. I will hopefully post another chapter tomorrow. Next chapter will be the bake sale and hopefully some Eddie and Bells bonding.**

**I'm not sure if people in other countries do the Easter bonnet parades but we do it in all primary schools in Australia. Kids and their parents pretty much just make Easter themed hats and the kids walk around the gym showing off their hats to all the other people at the school. It's pretty hilarious to watch actually, some of the stuff kids and their parents come-up with is hilarious.**

**Thanks to "****beaadg" for my only review.**

**Please review. Even if you think the story is bad and I'm stupid ******


End file.
